Cinnamon Sugar
by Oblivion Inc
Summary: When Riku faces one of Destiny Islands' most dreaded traditions, Sora comes with an offer he can't possibly refuse


**A/N:** This was supposed to be a one-shot but as the storyline turned out to be longer than I expected. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH... But some day, Square Enix will be mine! haha!

Dedicated to my dear friend. Happy b-day, Vincent

- and happy Valentine's, everyone. Hope you've spent it with someone dear to you

* * *

Chapter 1

"Selphie!"

"No"

"But Selphie-"

"I said no, Riku" the brunette girl crossed her arms "I'm not going to do it just because it's convenient for you. Besides, Tidus asked me out yesterday" she averted her gaze with a faint blush though no one would notice them here. Selphie's yellow dress rustled slightly in the wind, revealing a bit more of her well-shaped legs. The sand upon her sandals spoke of times spent on the white beaches of Destiny Islands, probably sparring with Tidus and the others. Riku almost smiled at the thought but quickly remembered the importance of this moment.

He leaned close to her, the zippers of his white cargo pants jingling at the movement and his hair flowing in the breeze that made her eyes widen in awe. His lips parted, whispering in her ear that almost sounded like a slight purr: "Just admit that you want me more"

Selphie giggled and pushed him away gently "Nice try". There was an amused smile on her pink lips, and there was no doubt she had meant what she said. This only meant one thing.

Riku cursed "Damn" and ran a hand through his silvery hair in frustration "What am I going to do now?"

"Why are you so afraid of _that?_" Selphie cocked her head to the side, smiling at her friend "I mean, it's not the end of the world" she watched as Riku sat on his old favorite spot, folding his hands.

"It feels like it" he muttered. He had really grown to be quite popular with the ladies, or so had seplhie heard as far as rumors went. He had fooled around with many on the mainland where most of them went to college. But now they were all back home spending their summer break here. Some more of their own free will than others, it seemed. Selphie giggled once again.

"Well, I gotta go now or the others will start to wonder where I've gone to. Come spar with us again soon, Riku." She ran off, waving.

Riku's lips formed a wry smile at the sight. "There goes the last available girl" he sighed. He slumped down to sit on the wooden bridge, legs dangling a bit as. He closed his eyes.

He had still not found the perfect girl to settle down with.

And with his birthday approaching, this only meant one thing.

He would definitely get cinnamon'ed.

On the fateful day that would be his next birthday, he should have already found the one he was destined to bond with for life. If he failed to find _the one _before his next birthday, his friends would cover him in cinnamon like there was no tomorrow. 'To ward off evil spirits' or something shit load of crap made up by some ancestor who probably thought he was funny.

He could not help but have a feeling that everyone spoiled his chances of getting a girl and they were preparing loads of the spice so the scent would not come off for days. Just the thought of that smelly spice invading his clothes and burning his eye sockets made him shiver.

A shadow suddenly blocked the glaring sun above Riku's head, followed by a teasing: "Watch it or you'll get a tan, Mr. Sunscreen."

Riku smiled and opened his eyes. He looked up at the sapphire eyes looking back "Not a chance, Sora". The brunette grinned and sat down next to him with a brown paper bag in his hand.

He pulled out an apple and took a bite. "What've you been up to? I haven't seen you all day."

There was a dark expression on Riku's face "Hiding…"

Sora looked a bit surprised "Eh? From who?"

"Wakka and the others" he shrugged, watching their reflection in the rippling water below. You could just barely depict the outline of their figures.

"Hmm… They did ask me where you'd gone off to," Sora tapped his chin with a thoughtful expression "I didn't go with them since I wanted to enjoy my lunch at the best spot by the sea," he grinned.

"Which happens to be _my_ Island," Riku raised a brow "You told them I was here with Selphie?"

Sora rummaged in his bag and pulled out the next item to be devoured. "No? I didn't know you were going to hit on a poor island girl this soon. But this spot sure is the right place to bring a girl…" he said and bit down on his food.

Riku did not answer. His nostrils vibrated slightly as a certain scent reached his nose.

"Sora…" his voice was deep and murder gleamed in his eyes.

"Mnn?" the innocent brunette turned his head to look at his best friend.

The moment he did so, Riku lunged out and grabbed his hand. Sora jumped with a start and cried out "Riku!" His eyes were wide.

"Why, Sora?" Riku hissed. "Why are you eating _cinnamon rolls_?" He let out a frustrated groan and released his friend. "Out of all the pastries you could have chosen…"

Sora blushed and mumbled "But they're so delicious… Sorry Riku. I didn't know you wanted some too." He offered the small brown paper bag with the last cinnamon roll.

Riku shook his head with a small smile. "No thanks. That's not what I meant."

"It wasn't?" Sora looked completely confused now.

Riku pushed a small pebble over the edge and into the ocean, creating small ripples as it hit the water. Sora could be such an airhead sometimes. "In a year it'll be your turn. Then you'll know."

Then suddenly it clicked. "Ooh! That!" The brunette exclaimed and scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile. "I totally forgot."

"That wasn't a surprising thing for you to do," Riku chuckled.

"Hey, gimme' a break," Sora grinned, punching his shoulder lightly.

But when the laughter died down they sat in silence for a while. Riku had a pleased smile on his lips. But now Sora seemed to be the uneasy one.

"So um…" Sora's cheeks were tinted pink. "You didn't have any luck with Selphie?"

"No." Riku shrugged. "I guess there's still some time left before my birthday. And don't worry," he winked at his best friend with that cocky smirk of his. "Kairi turned me down too."

Sora's jaw dropped. "She did?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we used to date in the past so I thought I might ask her out again…"

"And then?" Sora asked, obviously interested in Kairi.

"She slapped me."

"What! Why?"

Riku rubbed his temples. "I'm not really sure what she meant but she yelled something about what was right underneath my nose or something. You know how girls are."

Just as he had spoken the last sentence he wished he could have taken it back. Sora had not had a girlfriend since first year of college. After all, it was about the time after they had moved to the mainland Riku had given up even trying hooking him up with girls. Every time, the girl would break up after a while. It seemed Sora was too much of a meek and sweet guy to keep them long enough. They simply got too bored with him and Sora was too much of an airhead to mourn the loss.

Sora looked happy being single compared to his best friend. Maybe he had dug his own grave by doing as he pleased.

It seemed his upcoming birthday was a curse that made both the boys and the girls on the island want to see the popular silver haired male covered in mountains of stinking cinnamon.

Sora lips formed a wry smile and did not seem to note the comment. "Surely there must still be someone you can ask out?"

"None. Either they turn me down or they have a boyfriend already." Riku sighed and added mumbling "I hate cinnamon."

Sora frowned. "None at all?"

"None, I tell you."

"I see…" Sora gazed at the ocean with a smug expression.

"Got an idea?" Riku raised a brow, smiling. "Tell me."

"Nah, you'd just kick my ass," Sora grinned.

Riku chuckled. "Come on, Sora. I won't know unless you tell me."

"I… No, forget it," Sora blushed slightly.

"Just tell me, damnit!"

Sora's gaze was fixed upon his hands folded in his lap "I… Could be your boyfriend?"

"… Huh?"

Riku was dumbfounded at first. What did he just say? No, no, no. Sora did not mean to tell that he just… Asked Riku out? Mano a mano. A _gay_ couple? He had never in his wildest dreams imagined that there would have been even the slightest possibility that Sora would come onto him. He had known the guy since they had been little kids running about with their small wooden swords! All this time, all those sleepovers as teenagers... When had the brunette's feelings of friendship turned into something more?

Riku opened his mouth but there was no sound. His expression was rather panicked in his state of shock.

Sora was… Sora was…

"Just _pretend_ boyfriend, Riku," Sora was quick to assure as he eyed a possibility that his older friend's brain would crash. To Riku, it almost felt that too, with all those thoughts and emotions that had coursed through his body in a matter of seconds.

"Jeez, calm down man," Sora patted his shoulder ."It was only a suggestion," his eyes were fixed at a point away from his silver haired friend's face. His red cheeks revealed that he himself was embarrassed about his own offer.

"Sora," Riku spoke firmly.

"Yeah?" Sora looked up to find the silver-hair smirking.

"That's fucking genius!"

Now Sora was the dumbfounded one at his best friend's manic antics which stood in contrast to his state just moments ago. He managed to stutter: "It is?"

"You're my best friend! No one would suspect this to be pretend since we hang around each other all the time!"

"Err, I guess?" now Sora was the one confused. "But what about your reputation Riku?"

He shrugged "I've fooled around with guys before."

The brunette hugged his knees with a thoughtful expression. "But you've never had a _boyfriend_ before."

"Heh, I guess you're right," Riku chuckled. He ran a hand through his silvery hair. "The girls are going to love this."

Sora grimaced at the cocky smile upon the older friend's lips. "Somehow… I just figured why you don't have a girl."

"I enjoy my freedom, man," he punched his shoulder lightly, making the spiky haired boy laugh.

Sora turned his head only to be taken aback by the intense stare from Riku. The look upon his best friend's gorgeous face was irresistible. His turquoise eyes were radiant with his newfound relief and the handsome smile had crept upon his lips once again. "Are we going to give it a shot?"

"I was the one who suggested it, after all," Sora stated dryly and rummaged in his paper bag for more.

"So it's a deal," Riku was more than happy now. He did not have to go through the trouble searching anymore. And when his birthday was over he could go back to being his own single self. And the girls would be waiting for him back on the mainland.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a deal. Want it?" Sora offered him the last cinnamon roll.

"No thanks," Riku said dryly "Who knows, if this plan fails then I'll get plenty of those."

Sora laughed.

oXo

The white front door of the cozy little house by the beach opened. Sora's head popped out. There were dark circles under his eyes and he seemed too groggy to even show the slightest hint of surprise

"…"

"Good morning, _boyfriend._" Riku grinned.

Sora rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "Uh, morning." He opened the door further allowing him in.

The silver-hair entered with the biggest smile Sora had ever seen on his lips. The brunette went back to the dining table and took a sip of his orange juice. "You seem happy."

"Of course I am. No stinking cinnamon for me," Riku smirked. "And I came here because I thought I needed to thank you properly."

Sora seemed too tired to even feel excited about the silver-hair's ideas and merely raised a brow while biting a piece of toast.

"Get changed and you'll see what I mean," Riku smirked.

He watched as his best friend dragged himself up the stairs, yawning all the while.

The brunette staggered into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Riku could hear the shower being turned on and chuckled. Seeing Sora in the morning was a sight for sore eyes. And ever since the brunette began aiming for a professional Blitzball career, it was a rare sight as well. Sora would already have left their room for morning practice before Riku woke up. He wished he would come back and spar with him and the others, just like Tidus did. He knew Sora's training took a lot of his spare time though.

He entered the living room in order to wait for him there and found Sora's older brother flipping through the channels of the TV with a bored expression. The cerulean eyes were as intense as Sora's and he, too, had sought a living by becoming a Blitzball player. However, rumors had it that he wanted to quit his team. To Riku, the thought alone was absurd. Sora's brother reveled in every game like a fish in water.

Blonde spiky tresses bounced a bit when he turned his head at the sound of the newcomer. Those blue eyes widened with a weird expression that Riku almost took as fear. When the blonde finally recognized him, the tension disappeared from his body.

"Hey Cloud," Riku greeted "It's me, Riku."

"Oh. Hi," came the reply. "Here to see Sora? I'll get him for you."

"No need, he's upstairs gettin' ready. Where's Leon?"

"Out," came the short reply and Cloud averted his gaze and Riku mentally slapped himself for even asking. It was not unusual for the two of them to have a fight. Though not related by blood, they were still brothers after all.

"I see," he buried his hand in his pockets, taking in the sight of the living room. He felt the piercing eyes studying him as he did so.

"I almost didn't recognize you. You've grown." Cloud placed the remote on the coffee table to look at the silver-hair, arms crossed. Riku felt a chill down his spine. Though it was nothing in comparison to Leon, Cloud had the same piercing gaze as if he was staring right into your very soul.

Then a crooked smile adorned his face. "I heard you've become quite popular with the girls. What happened to the reserved teenager Sora used to bring home?" he teased.

"It's amazing what college does to those teenage hormones, isn't it?" Riku winked, earning a chuckle from the Blitzball player.

"So it would seem. But it makes me wonder…" Cloud cocked his head to the side knowingly. "Rumor has it you're single. And your cinnamon day is coming up. Need me to introduce you to someone?"

Riku waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, I've got it figured out. Don't you worry." The offer would probably have been tempting for a guy who would want to take a risk and see which strings Cloud could actually pull. With those connections, chances were he could introduce you to a star actress or something. But it was not in Riku's interest actually. He was content with his arrangements with Sora, even if his older brothers would kill him if they ever found out.

Cloud was baffled by the rejection, but then he smiled sincerely. It almost seemed as though he had been testing him. "I'm glad you're Sora's friend,"

"He'll never get rid of me, that's for sure," he shrugged. His pretend boyfriend cursed upstairs, making him chuckle and approach the stairs. "I think that's my cue". He waved and grabbed the railing. It would not surprise him if the brunette was struggling to finish dressing.

And just as he thought, the brunette was in the midst of putting on some pants. His wet hair was dripping onto his tanned torso.

"Need any help?" Riku leaned against the doorway with a smirk.

"I'm fine," Sora muttered and zipped his pants before throwing on his shirt. The silver-hair sighed at the sight of the male in front of him, whose hands moved a little too frantically.

He went up to him with a teasing smile ."Sora..." he said, grabbing a flippant hold of his shirt. He felt his lips curl into a smile. "Your buttons are off."

As he began to unbutton his shirt, he noted the motion of the brunette's neck as the younger boy swallowed. Moreover, was that a slight shudder he felt from him just now?

"Relax," he said. "Just because we're pretend boyfriends it doesn't mean I'm going to molest you, you know." And it was true. There was nothing he would want to do to harm Sora. Though playful as he was, he was not downright mean.

"Sorry," Sora mumbled, averting his gaze. It was actually a sweet motion. But not as sweet as the scent in Sora's old room. When he moved to the mainland, his brothers had kept his room unchanged. And to Riku, it brought back some of the most precious memories in his life. Memories of all the times he had been allowed to stay over and all the silly things they had done. Like the time they secretly hid a frog under Sora's bed and solemnly believed they could keep it. They were memories of being with his best friend. It was as though they had known each other for an eternity, he thought to himself as the last button was released from his grasp. Sora was the only guy who knew him well enough to be able to play this extraordinary role.

"There you go," he smiled. Now that the shirt was in place, green eyes flickered to examine what the brunette had indeed decided to wear for this occasion. He had picked out his favorite black surfer shorts with twirling red flame patterns adorning the sides, where two oversized scarlet pockets were attached as well. The shirt only complemented the details of the shorts even more, along with its short sleeves revealing the muscled biceps that the tanned male had earned through years of practicing Blitzball. Brows lifted in approval, but if Sora had noticed, he did not seem to let it show.

"Thanks," his friend scratched the back of his head. "Let's go."

"Right." He descended the stairs and opened the front door. He waited as the somewhat still flustered brunette put on his flip flops. And could not help but smile as they were finally on their way.

"So, where do you want us to go?" Sora buried his hands in his pockets. When he noticed Riku was looking he gave him one of his gentle smiles.

Riku returned the smile. "This way, darling," he winked and gestured for them to move.

Sora complied, but Riku noticed the slight color upon his cheeks. Hopefully this day would shake off some of the uneasiness from this awkward arrangement they had agreed upon. One thing was the difficulty of getting intimate enough to make other people believe that they were in a relationship. But the thing was that Sora was the inexperienced one. No matter how much the brunette wanted to help out his friend in need, Riku knew there was only so much the brunette could do and suggest for himself. So the silver-haired male had been spending the evening at home, thinking up something that would make Sora comfortable in that new fake role. Now the only thing was to get Sora to act it out.

oXo

The town was always busy this time of the year with all the children of the islands returning from the mainland and even bringing their friends with them to enjoy a summer by the seaside. The main street was crammed with all kinds of cafes, shops and other establishments offering whatever a teenage heart could desire on this tropical paradise.

As they walked down the street side by side Riku suddenly felt Sora's hand brush his. And to his surprise, a tingling sensation shot from the place Sora had just touched and up his arm and spine. He looked at Sora who was looking straight ahead with one of those small and smiles he was giving lately. Then he suddenly felt the hand brush against his once again to grab it completely.

The gesture was gentle and, though it was hard to admit, Sora's hand was soft and warm. But that was beside the point, Riku noted to himself as his heart began to pound.

They were holding hands in the middle of the street!

He eyed some teenage girls stopping dead in their tracks to stare at them. He flashed his charming smile and seemed to be comfortable with the situation, but inside he was screaming in panic. Was he really ready to show his flaming (fake) relationship with another man to the whole public? He knew it was for his own sake but he thought they would only fake it in front of their friends. Not the entire freaking island! Speaking about freaking, he had never thought that Sora would be the one to initiate it anyway. He had expected some kind of nervous reaction every time they would do some kind of intimate gestures, like the way he shivered just this morning. Would he really risk ruining his reputation of being the sweet _straight_ boy next door?

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku asked, still putting up with his smiles as they passed yet another group of gaping people.

"Naminé's sitting at Luca Love," Sora said and nudged his head in the direction of the ice cream parlor a few shops ahead "She's noticed us".

Ah, so that was why he did so. Sometimes Riku felt that his brunette friend was actually smarter in some situations than people actually gave him credit for.

As they neared the girl, she waved at them enthusiastically. Riku steered his way through the crowd, still holding Sora's hand in a firm grip. They earned quite a lot of glances from the people they passed by but he kept his head high, shining with a pride he could only hope would make his pretend boyfriend more relaxed.

Sora seemed to have this thoughtful expression upon his face and it worried Riku a bit. He had been less cheerful and kept quiet ever since summer break started. He was contemplating about something that he did not want to bother his friends with. To Riku, this was very unusual.

"Hey you two." The blonde girl smiled and nudged to the person sitting right next to her. "Roxas, look."

A boy was studying the menu rather intently and almost hiding his face in the large card so that only his spikes were visible. He looked up with a glare in his sapphire eyes, but when he noted the newcomers' faces, his expression softened up a bit.

He returned his attention to the item in his hands once again "Hi."

An elegant silver brow rose questioningly as he looked from Roxas to Naminé but the girl just waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't ask," she murmured with an apologetic shrug. She put her sketchpad on the table to give the boys her full attention.

She earned a nod from the other boys though Riku's eyes narrowed. What was up with people today? First Sora then Cloud and now Roxas? Was it some kind of spiky-hair syndrome? He looked at his two friends. It seemed as if he was forgetting something and that might be the reason for Roxas' behavior. But what?

"Long time no see." Sora grinned and folded his hands behind his head. Well, at least Sora seemed able to put up his usual cheery facade. "When did you guys arrive?".

Roxas did not look up as he sighed. "With the ferry yesterd-"

"Why were you guys holding hands?" Naminé cut him off with her big cerulean eyes sparkling. She had folded her hands like an expectant little fan girl about to have her dreams come true. Riku knew she was into weird comics of some sort and boy was she going to love this.

"Sora and I are kinda… Dating," he said with a shrug and tried to hide a smug expression when he saw their reaction. Naminé brought a hand up to her mouth to hold back a happy giggle. Roxas dropped the card and just stared at them with his big blue eyes.

"I'm sorry but… Why?" Roxas asked. "I don't get it. Sora, why would you go out with someone who's hooked up with half of this island?" he mumbled, averting his gaze. "And never really been into guys…". It would almost seem he was asking himself rather than the brunette in front of him. "Even if you _were _gay… Then your friendship will never be the same…"

"Well _excuse_ me…" Riku folded his arms, but Sora placed a hand onto the silver-hair's shoulder before he could continue.

"You see, Riku's always been by my side ever since we were kids. It only felt natural that we took our friendship further when the intimacy was there," the brunette said softly while his cheeks were gradually turning beet red. The sincerity in his voice sounded so real that Riku blinked in surprise. He never knew that Sora was able to tell a lie with such conviction. He was always so sincere. To see him like this, lying for Riku's sake both scared the silver-hair and made his heart skip a beat.

Sora was really a true friend.

Then why was he feeling so bad about this?

When Sora then turned his head to look at Riku with a shy smile, Riku quickly snapped out of his thoughts and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him close, almost possessively.

"It's just as he said," he gave them a handsome smile, "If it's Sora then I'm completely comfortable with it."

He felt the weight of the brunette's head rest upon his shoulder and smiled like a lover would adore his partner. And it seemed their little act worked.

"Well that's just wonderful!" Naminé clapped her hands in joy, turning her head. "Don't you think Roxas?".

The blonde looked pale as he sat in his chair. "I… Give me some time to get used to it," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

He seemed convinced but it was understandable that he needed some time. Two of his childhood friends had just turned out to be gay. But Riku knew that was not the only thing that occupied the blonde's mind this instant.

"You okay?" Sora asked, cocking his head to the side "You don't seem well."

"Just leave him be for a while, Sora." Riku said and then added, whispering: "I think he needs to process it on this own." As much of a good friend Sora was, Riku had a feeling that this particular issue was not something Sora should try and get his nose into, especially when they were supposed to act like a gay couple.

"Process what?" came a cheery voice right behind them, making both of them jump in surprise. Roxas and Naminé turned their heads. As Riku whirled around to look at the newcomer, his eyes narrowed instantly at the sight.

A red haired male was smirking at the lot. "What have we here. Long time no see, Riku. Missed me?"

Green eyes shot him a glare. "Axel." So that was it. Even if the news about Riku and Sora's newly founded relationship was hard for Roxas to digest, he had a feeling the red haired male was the main reason to the blonde's current brooding expression.

Axel chuckled. "Now don't be like that. I brought ice cream for you guys, too." Sora grabbed the sea salt ice cream he threw at him.

"Thanks," the brunette grinned, but his pretend boyfriend was not nearly as grateful.

"Now is anyone going to tell me why the two of you seem so cozy?" Axel asked while Roxas bit down on his popsicle.

Said blonde averted his gaze at the question, but Naminé jumped up and down with excitement. "They're together now!"

There was a very cocky smile upon Axel's lips. There was something about that guy's attitude that just ticked Riku off. The red haired male's green eyes met his glare. "I told you that sooner or later you'd swing that way."

"Just because _you_ do doesn't mean that _I'm _gay," Riku spat, but then his eyes widened with horror. He had just revealed the two of them had he not? He looked down at Sora who looked with a surprised and panicked expression. But then he just tightened his grip around Sora's waist with a resolute: "I'm bi. So what? Sora's the only guy who makes me feel this way". And he felt the tension of the brunette in his arms cease along with a little sigh of relief.

"Is he now?" Axel shrugged and licked his ice cream. "I'm glad for you guys. Sora, you're really lucky". He looked at Roxas who quickly turned his gaze the other way.

"Thanks," Sora managed to stammer, blushing a bit. He eyed Riku with a sheepish smile.

oXo

Riku tapped the paper with the tip of his pencil.

Even if he had dated a lot it was not an easy task to come up with an idea as to how they were going to let more people notice their fake relationship. Sora placed his soda in front of him. "You look more troubled than necessary. People will notice soon."

An audible sigh escaped the silver-hair's lips. "Sorry." He watched as Sora took a sip of his juice

"Hmm," he began "If you were on a _date..._" The moment the word reached the brunette's ear, he almost choked on his orange juice, and coughed so loud that a few people turned their heads to see where all that commotion had come from.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Sora gasped when his friend was about to rise from his chair to come to his aid.

He then fell silent, thinking. There was a slight hint of pink in his cheeks.

"I'd... I'd take her to dinner first... Then to the movies." There was a dreamy gleam in his eyes just imagining how a perfect date would be. "And then we'd walk home alone. By the seaside, talking... Laughing..." It seemed he had drifted off into his own little dream world. So it seemed that even Sora thought about dates, too.

"Not bad," Riku chuckled. "Maybe there's hope for you after all."

Sora pouted a bit. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" But then his lips curved into a grin.

"It just means that great minds think alike," Riku said with a smirk. "Since we'll be going to Tony's this evening."

"_Tony's_!" Sora gaped, making the three friends at the other table turn their heads at the outburst. His cheeks had gained an interesting shade of pink as he continued with a murmur. "Do you know how hard it is to get a table there? Let alone how _expensive_ that place is!"

"I pulled a few favors here and there," Riku shrugged. "And don't you worry about the money. I just expect you to fulfill your role as my _boyfriend,_" he continued with a playful gleam in his eyes. Oh, this was going to be worth it.

Sora's expression alone was so worth it right now. The way the boy's eyes filled with dread at the sudden realization that holding hands in public would be one of the least daring things Riku had in store for his pretend boyfriend.

"When you told me this was to thank me," Sora twitched in annoyance "then this was just for your own personal entertainment, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much," Riku admitted, grinning. "But! We came all the way here for an actual purpose, believe it or not. And that was…"'

Riku pulled out something that made Sora's sapphire eyes widen like a child on Christmas eve.

"Wow, Riku! That's… That's…"

"I know."

"But that's-"

"I know!" Riku laughed.

* * *

tbc

Now please, please please HELP ME. What did Riku give Sora? I need some inputs to make the pieces fall into place completely.

Btw, As I was correcting this first chapter, something struck me.

The idea of pretend-boyfriends is not entirely original.

I think I got inspired from my favourite fanfic, 'A complete 180 degrees' by Uzumaki-sama. I just wanted to mention it, just to be sure I am not accused for any plagiarism XD because I honestly didn't think of it as I wrote my story and the plots are entirely different.

You guys should read her story, really

'till next time!


End file.
